The Weights You Lift
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Izuku heads to the gym to workout and weightlifting. Too bad Kirishima is a too good distraction. (Izuku x fem! Kirishima!)


To harness One for all he had to have server dedicatication, devotion and consistency. The mind of a hero with a heart of gold.

...and of course the muscles to go along with it.

Izuku probably devoted a good 70% of his hero training lifting weights more than actual hero work. Hell if he ever decided to quit hero work he could be a personal trainer or even a become a professional body builder.

Right now he was working on his arm, legs and glutes. That required at least 4 set repetition bicep curls with 60lb weights, with stand lunges. 15 with each leg after every set.

Compared to actually training with All Might this had become a standard cake walk. Most of the others seemed impressed with his work regime and diet,but some called him a serious Macoscist for putting himself through.

Sometimes his body would scream at him for pushing his limits,but in all retrospect he loved the the intensity and adrenaline that came with it.

"Bro, You're so shredded!" Yelled a high pitched voice that scared the literal shit out of him. Dropping his weights (thankfully missing his feet) he turned towards the the voice to find the shared tether grin of one Kirishima. Her outfit consisted of sports bra and a pair of work leggings. Her more noticeable features being her shark teeth and red spikey hair. Though right now he noticed her rather fit physique.

She was probably the most fit of the girls in class. Also holding a six pack that made most men jealous.

_"Combine that with a curvy frame and smile that brighter than sunshine and you get the combination that made Kirishima."_

"Oh it's just you Kirishima-san...scared me there for a second." Izuku stated wiping the sweat from his brow. The girl laughed loudly show casing her row of sharply pointed shark teeth.

He always wondered if they every accidentally cut her tongue...or if they hardened as well with her quirk.

"Well I guess we both had the same idea to work out though. The gym is practically empty." She said noticing how they were the only two in the gym.

"Yeah I think they all went out to go to the mall or something." He remembered Tooru and Mina talking about having an actually day off and decided to take a trip to the mall.

"You didn't wanna go?" She questioned looking at him curiously. He scratched his cheek sheepishly as he found the floor rather interesting.

"M-Malls really aren't my thing..." They really weren't. Not only was it super crowded the last time he was at the mall he nearly got decayed into nothing by Shigaraki.

Nodding in understanding she gave a hum in thought.

"Same actually and I love the bakusquad to death,but I hardly get a chance to do anything by myself." She said in thought. Izuku knew the bakusquad had their own way of doing things especially since they centered around Bakugo alot.

_"Don't her and kacchan have something going on?"_

Every since the incident with AFO kacchan had developed a deeper bond with Kirishima and the others. He knew he shouldn't be jealous,but sometimes it hurt...to know his childhood friend would never acknowledge him.

"So since were both here...wanna work out?" She questioned with a genuine smile. He felt just a little bit envious of the fact of Kacchan finding someone just as nice as Kirishima.

"Sure let's go!" He said with excitement. Kirishima grinned widely as she pumped her hand up in excitement.

"Yeah let's go!"

* * *

...He had never regretted those words before. Not only were his muscles sore his ego was probably knocked down a beg or two with her strength alone.

Not only that though, working out with Kirishima was beyond dangerous.

Not for the reasons you would think though...

His mind was definitely not focused on the weights or adrenaline. The source of his uncomfortable thoughts being Kirishima herself.

For some reason she subconsciously let out a moan or groan when lifting weights. She would end up being flushed and covered in sweat.

Not to mention her rather tight outfit didn't help the circumstances.

He also had to with hold nearly all his will power when Kirishima suggested they do squats though.

He had definitely learned why Kaminari and Mineta labeled both Kirishima and Mina booty queens.

"Bro you good?" Kirishima questioned looking a blushing Izuku.

"A-Ah nothin! T-Thanks for the workout!" He stated unable to look her in the eyes.

"No proble! I'm gonna head out now I'll see you when you get back to the dorm!" She questioned getting a timid nod from Izuku.

"Oh and bro..." Izuku looked at her smirk before she continued.

"Try not to focus in my ass to much." She stated with a wink. Izuku watched gobsmacked as she put a little more sway in her stride.

"Cold shower...definetly a cold shower." He said to himself,but gave a lazy smirk.

"Maybe I'll ask her to lift weights again?" He questioned himself in the empty gym.

Maybe next time.

* * *

A/n

For some odd reason a female Kirishima is almost the same equivalent to a female Tetsutetsu...AND I LOVE THEM BOTH!

Thank you for reading and please review!!


End file.
